tomatus_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
WatowatoGaming
Who is WatowatoGaming? WatowatoGaming is a kid that was shown on Tomatus' video, "CHUBBY TERRORIST HATES COD | Tomatus!". WatowatoGaming started YouTube in April 13th, 2014, but never uploaded any videos at the time. WatowatoGaming has about over one thousand views and 23 subscribers on his channel. WatowatoGaming has about 103 videos uploaded to his channel. Why did Tomatus make a video of WatowatoGaming? In May 21st, 2017, WatowatoGaming uploaded a new video called "Game Review!: Infinite warfare". It starts with Watowato starting the video on his controller, introducing his audiance that he is going to review games. At the start, you can already see why the video is going to have a side of cringe depending on your taste of personality. Watowato has what it appears to be someone's underwear with glasses on, Watowato also appears to be wearing a dark blue shirt. Tomatus questioned if Watowato was wearing underwear around his head, assuming Watowato is a cubby terrorist, looking like that Watowato would blow up a school. After Watowato says why he hates Infinite Warfare, someone else on the microphone (possibly in PlayStation Network Party) starts talking over Watowato, then a robot appears out of nowhere tells Watowato to swipe up on his control pad. The robot appears to be from PlayStation's Playroom game. Tomatus mimics Watowato by being interupted on purpose. As Tomatus is talking, a person can be heard saying "Get Off! Your videos fucking suck!" Then the video cuts back to Watowato's review, Watowato explains the phases in Infinite Warfare's mutiplayer mode. Watowato explains number one that the phase is just playing for fun. Tomatus again mimics Watowato for saying that phase one is just playing for fun. Watowato explains phase two, he explains "how you will get into it" saying that "This is pretty easy, oh, oh! yeah yeah, got some kills finally." Tomatus mimics Watowato for phase two but with his Xbox 360 controller upside down acting a little crazy. Watowato explains phase three explains that "you will really get into it and play 'till twelve in the morning." Watowato starts acting like he's playing the game seriously, in a cringy way. Tomatus mimics him playng the game seriously by acting crazy. Tomatus throws his controller in the ground and goes even more crazy by screaming and jumping. Watowato explains phase four saying that "you don't care about anything in your surroundings, even if there's a missle." Tomatus starts hitting the ground with a stick then starts hitting his four anime bodybags. Watowato explains phase five that "you don't care about your friends anymore." Tomatus again hits the four bodybags and the ground with a stick, then a person named "Carl" comes to knock on Tomatus' door and say "Hey bro, do you wanna come chill with the boys?" Tomatus responds screaming at him "Fuck you, Carl!" and continues to hit the ground with a stick. Watowato explains about the Depot in Infinite Warfare. Watowato says "It's only cool if you want embalems." Tomatus repeats the word "embalems" and corrects Watowato with the word "Emblems" in pink on the right side of the screen. The video goes back to Watowato as he says "There's a 1/10 chance you'll get a weapon." Tomatus starts using the calculator app on his phone, 10 divided by 1 is a 10% chance of getting a weapon from the in-game supply drop system. Watowato tells his audiance that he'll see them in the next video by walking out of his room. Tomatus mimics Watowato by laying on a couch with four anime bodypillows, but then rolls of the couch and lands on the ground, shaking the camera. Then the video ends.